


Falling out of Love

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: If two people who are so destined for each other, who fit together so perfectly, who are each other’s halves, can’t stick through and make it work,What hope is there for the rest of us?





	Falling out of Love

They used to laugh about it, you know. Jokingly putting dibs on objects in the house claiming it was in “their share in the divorce.”

There isn’t much laughing now.

When jokes become a reality, there’s little room for laughing and fun. The air becomes stilted and full of awkward silences and apologies.

She told me it was for the best. That it just didn’t work out, that some things just don’t and you just have to accept it.

But that terrifies me.

It terrifies me that two people who are so perfect for each other, so in sync, could just stop. Stop everything. Stop loving each other.

Fall out of love.

Because if two people who are so destined for each other, who fit together so perfectly, who are each other’s halves, can’t stick through and make it work,

What hope is there for the rest of us?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I'm gonna try make this kinda angsty but not too sad because I'm no good with heartache


End file.
